


Virtual Reality

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Best Friends, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Virtual Reality, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Tony was an inventor. Tony was also a man. It was only natural, then, that he would invent a 4-D virtual reality porn simulator for himself. Really, he had been barely out of college when he made the first prototype, and he hardly used it any more.Until the day Loki went into heat.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Virtual Reality

Tony was an inventor. Tony was also a man. It was only natural, then, that he would invent a 4-D virtual reality porn simulator for himself. Really, he had been barely out of college when he made the first prototype, and he hardly used it any more. 

But there was something special about it. When he put on the headset, he could see and hear from the point of view as if he were really there, fucking whatever model or movie star or girl or guy next door was in the current scene. But he could also  _ feel _ it. The true genius of the invention was the way it tricked his mind into feeling the warmth of hands on his body, the slide of a cock in his mouth, the sensation of being buried deep inside a warm hole. Without ever touching himself, he could have a full-body orgasm, and get nearly all the positive aspects of sex (orgasms) with nearly none of the negative aspects (dealing with other humans).

These days, his hormones weren’t raging, and he had gotten bored with the same 20 scenes over and over, and so the simulator was sitting in a box somewhere in the back of his closet, largely forgotten. 

Until the day Loki went into heat.

. . .

“What the fuck, Loki! Put me down!” 

Tony clawed ineffectually at Loki’s fingers, slamming him painfully against the refrigerator.

“You worthless mortal, you think  _ you _ have a right to tell  _ me _ what to do?! You eat my Toblerone, and now  _ this!? I should snap your little neck _ ,” Loki hissed, pressing Tony bodily against the fridge.

Tony’s face was pure terror, and he had never been so happy to see Captain America walk into the room.

“Cap! Little help here?”

Loki spun around to look and inhaled deeply, nostrils dilating as if he were a dog smelling Steve from across the room. He gave Tony one last shove and stormed out.

. . .

_ Knock knock knock. _

_ Knock knock knock. _

_ Knock knock knock knock knock-- _

“Go away!”

There was the brief rattling sound of a lock being picked, and then Loki’s bedroom door flew open. It was the Black Widow this time.

“I’m here to talk about what’s happening.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I am not in the mood to talk.”

“And what  _ are _ you in the mood to do?” She noticed Loki blushing and filed it away, curious. “You seem to be in the mood to give Tony PTSD flashbacks in his own home. That’s not an acceptable mood.”

Loki glared.

“It’s not OK. I thought you were doing better. But for the past couple weeks, I’ve been watching you spiral again. You’re nasty, angry, and now you’re getting violent again. If this keeps up, we’re going to have to do something drastic--”

“Like what?! What could you possibly do to me that has not already been done? Tie me up and make me watch while you all fuck each other?!”

A momentary quirk of the eyebrows was the only hint that Natasha was completely thrown. “That wasn’t on the list, no. Why would you even say that?”

Loki glared down at his shoes, blushing. He would not speak again, and after a few minutes, she left.

. . .

As soon as the door shut, Loki warded the lock and tore his clothes off. He dove face-first into the bed, rubbing his nose against the warm spot where she had been sitting. Angry, desperate, terrified, he breathed in her scent and moaned. His cock was sore from seemingly endless days of self-abuse, but it did not take him long to finish. It never did, these days. And it was never, ever enough.

“When will this cursed heat end?” he mumbled into his pillow.

. . .

This wasn’t Natasha’s first rodeo. She had left a camera in Loki’s room when she left. She saw everything.

. . .

She also decided, after much consideration, as well as saving a copy for private use, that this was a job for somebody else.

“Hey, Tony, can we talk?”

“Can it wait 5 minutes? I need to finish these adjustments--” He knelt beneath what looked like but couldn’t have been a normal motorcycle.

“It’s about Loki.”

Tony stood up. “Yeah, all right. I can talk.”

“I wanted to talk to you first since you’re his best friend. He’s going through some shit right now.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah, no shit. Gave me a fuckin’ heart attack yesterday.”

“Yeah, I gave him a talk about that. He wouldn’t talk, but I found something out from the camera I planted in his room. He said something about ‘when will this heat end.’ I think it’s something sexual. Any idea what it means? I asked Thor if it was an Asgardian thing, and he came up blank.”

Tony shrugged. “Beats me. Hey Jarvis, know anything about why he would say that?”

“Heat in animals, sir, is a time in which an animal feels a strong urge to mate repeatedly. Humans do not experience it, sir.”

“Yeah. He isn’t human, though. Actually, he isn’t really Asgardian, is he? Biologically speaking. Do Jotunns go into heat?”

“I do not know, sir.”

. . .

Loki was getting worse. His violent outbursts were becoming impossible to brush off, and only Natasha knew why, thanks to her secret camera. He hardly ever left his room anyway, so constantly was he angrily attacking his cock, and it seemed that every time he touched it, it made him flinch, and the pain only made him grip it harder, as if in punishment. Sometimes, after he finished, he would collapse against the bed, hide his face in the pillow, and cry.

. . .

“Tony, do you have a minute?”

“Not really, these nuts are loose, gimme a minute.”   
  


“Speaking of nuts, I think Loki’s breaking his dick.”

Tony banged his head on the bike. “What?”

“Every time he touches it, he’s about ready to cry. I think there’s a limit to how much a guy can beat off. I don’t know. Is there?”

“How are you even seeing this? Are you still using that camera? Doesn’t that feel a little, oh, I dunno, invasive?” Tony wiped his hands on a rag and glared in challenge.

“Look, Tony, I’m sorry that you think I’m violating poor innocent Loki’s privacy, but you of all people know what he can do when he’s unhinged. We need to figure out a plan in case it all goes to shit.”

“Or we could prevent it from going to shit by being supportive and not-spying  _ friends _ .”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “And how’s that been going for you?”

Tony snorted.

“Yeah. I thought so. Look, I don’t know what’s going on with him, but it might last another couple weeks. Who knows? If it is a mating thing, it doesn’t seem like he really wants sex; he hasn’t propositioned me or anyone, and he hasn’t even gone out to the club in weeks. Maybe Jotunn heat is just a personal thing. Is there any way he could get off without beating his dick to a pulp?”

Tony scratched his head. “Actually...I have just the thing. Had. It’s probably still around here somewhere…”

. . .

_ Knock knock. _

_ Knock knock. _

_ Knock-- _

“Unh! Go away! Ah--”

Tony’s eyes widened. Loki had clearly not even stopped what he was doing, even though he had no idea who was behind the door. Hell, it could have been Thor instead of Tony. This was...unseemly.

“Loki, it’s me. Let me in. I want to help.”

At the offer of “help,” a moan pierced the air, followed by a series of rhythmic whimpers. Tony bit his lip, unable to ignore the mental image it painted.

“You, uh, done?”

Silence.

“Let me in.”

“Fine.” Loki muttered an incantation. “It’s unlocked.”

Tony took a deep breath and opened the door.

Loki was sitting propped up in bed, thankfully under the covers. He looked awful: his hair was wild and his eyes had dark circles.

Tony gasped. “Lokes, you look awful. I mean, uh, I mean you don’t look well. Not that you look bad. But--”

“Enough,” Loki said, but his voice lacked the commanding presence it usually had.

Tony sat on the bed. “I brought you something. Um. I’ve never showed it to anyone before. But you’re my best friend. Don’t judge me, I made it like 20 years ago. It’s virtual reality. Only, it’s  _ extra _ realistic.” Tony smirked and tried not to blush. “Just try it out.”

. . .

Loki put the headset on and gasped. 

A beautiful woman stood before him, a low-cut shirt leaving little to the imagination. “Hey there, handsome. Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Loki breathed.

“Then let’s get out of here.” He felt her take his hand and then the scene changed, a bed appearing out of thin air.

She knelt in front of him, and he felt her hands running up and down his thighs. Loki breathed hard. “Do you want me to suck your big, hard dick?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. Loki moaned, “Yes,” and he dug his fingers into her silky hair. He felt her lips wrap around him, her tongue swirling over every inch. She took him all the way to the base before sliding back up again, and back down, slow at first but gaining speed, and it was only a few moments before he cried out and came into her mouth.

. . .

Tony couldn’t breathe. He had been prepared for Loki to mock him for the cheesy porno lines that 20-year-old Tony had programmed in, but he had not been prepared for this. Loki lay writhing in bed, wearing nothing but the virtual reality headset. He had managed to kick the sheets off, so Tony could watch him get a virtual blowjob in all his glory. 

“Yes,” Loki breathed. His hand reached out into thin air, and Tony knew it must be the part of the scene where she took him to the bedroom. Lord knows he had the whole thing memorized and probably would for the rest of his life.

Tony’s eyes widened as he watched Loki’s cock twitch and grow. Loki’s fingers reached out and dug into the blanket. “Yes,” he groaned, voice deep and rough and not quite like Tony had ever heard it. And then it must have begun, because Loki was moaning and his cock was twitching, and it looked so hard that it would burst, and it soon did, splattering the covers with white.

Tony reminded himself to breathe in and out, trying to get himself under control before Loki took the headset off.

But the headset never came off.

It must have been set to autoplay all 20 scenes, because a few seconds later, he heard Loki whisper, “Yes, please fuck my ass,” and he saw Loki’s cock grow again as he got on all fours. “It’s yours. My ass belongs to you, sir,” Loki whispered to the headset. 

Tony gulped. He knew exactly what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me SO HAPPY!


End file.
